The Crystal Empire - Part 1/Gallery
Intro S3E01 - Celestia Paperwork.PNG|Considerable paperwork is just one of Celestia's administrative duties. Princess Celestia signing documents S3E1.JPG|99 scrolls left to go... Royal Guard bowing to the Princess S3E1.JPG|A Royal Guard bowing before Princess Celestia. S3E01 - Celestia's Throne.PNG|Urgent News, your Majesty! S3E01 - Earth Guard.PNG|A guard without his helmet. s3e01 King Sombra.png|King Sombra S3E01 - King Sombra.PNG s3e01 King Sombra grin.png Shadowed princesses.png|Dramatic back lit shot of Celestia and Luna Sombra.png|Turned to shadow and sealed away. Sombra yell.png|King Sombra screaming as he gets sealed away. The Failure Song Spike 'A-minus' S3.png|How did it go? Spike 'B-plus' S3.png|What happened? Spike surprised S3E1.PNG|Uh oh. Spike 'did you fail' S3.png|Spike whispering to Twilight, asking if she failed. Twilight 'I was prepared to do my best' S3.png|... Ponies in Canterlot S3E1.PNG|Who are you, invading my music video? Levitating cups S3001.PNG|Levitation would have been a breeze... Twilight reciting square root S3.png|The square root of 546 is 23.36664289109 Spike shocked S3.png|Spike is impressed Twilight spinning with Spike S3.png|Twilight picks up Spike. Twilight very sad S3.png|Did Spike get dropped? Twilight Failure Song S03.png|The wind is flowing through her mane. Spike singing S3.png|Singing back-up for Twilight. Twilight Sparkle awesome pose S3.png|Ponies are always adorable no matter how they feel. Twilight singing with a dramatic camera zoom out S3.png|Doesn't this place looks like Canterlot? Ballad of the Crystal Ponies Twilight beginning the song S3.png|Twilight telling her friends that Princess Cadance needs their help. Fluttershy Wings on Flank S03.png|Fluttershy, how did your wings get all the way back there? Rainbow Dash wearing armor S3.png|Rainbow Dash does look pretty awesome. Rarity 'flew a flag of many hues' S3.png|Rarity helps out, during the song. Applejack 'made sweets of crystal berries' S3.png|Pinkie Pie and Applejack enjoy picking some Crystal Berries. Applejack chowing down on a crystal berry S3.png|Crystal berries, must taste good, Applejack enjoys some. Fluttershy very happy S3.png|The admission for the petting zoo was downright sheep. Main 6 singing around a table S3.png|Pony head bopping. Applejack and Fluttershy singing S3.png|Fluttershy and Applejack singing along. Pinkie Pie playing the flugelhorn S3.png|Pinkie Pie: Not exactly the world's best flugel horn player. Twilight Crystal Fair Song S03.png|And the Crystal Kingdom anthem Twilight Book Glows Not Horn.png|Doing everything according to the book. Twilight Horn Glows Not Book.png|They sure love to sing. Twilight 'it looks amazing' S3.png|It looks amazing! New York Comic Con Twilight standing in the crystal pony's doorway.JPG|Twilight and Spike at the doorstep of a crystal pony. Twilight Interviews the Locals Crystal Empire.png|Crystal Pony speaking to Twilight. King Sombra eyes flash New York ComicCon 2012.png|A vision of King Sombra. Twilight whispering to Spike.JPG|Twilight whispering to Spike. Rainbow Dash Crystal Empire Interrogate S3.png|Rainbow Dash is determined to get answers! Rainbow Dash facehoofs S3.png|*Facehoof* Fluttershy frustrated S3.png|Fluttershy remembering her assertive training from a while back. Assertive Fluttershy Crystal Empire S3.png|Striking fear, Fluttershy style Pinkie looking for intel S3E1.png|"Time to gather some intel." Pinkie Pie hanging on upside down S3.png|Pinkie Spy Crystal Empire tower NY Comic Con 2012 preview.png|A crystal tower Pinkie Pie smile 2 S3E1.png|A smile is hidden on Pinkie Pie's face. Pinkie Pie jumping S3E1.png|Pinkie pie breaking logic as usual. Entertainment Weekly previews The Crystal Empire preview image.jpg|A shadow of a new villain behind the ponies Main 6 and Shining Armor looking at the Crystal Empire.jpg|No sign of King Sombra here. Hub's sneak peek S03E01 mad Rarity.jpg|Rarity, what's the matter with you? Shining Armor bandana.PNG S3E1|Shining Armour comes out Twilight & Shining Armor hug S3E1.PNG|Aaww... Siblings love :) Spike and the others S3E1.PNG|Spike and the others Snowstorm.PNG S3E1|Walking in the storm Spike scared.PNG S3E1|Spike scared Shining Armour saves Spike.PNG S3E1|Shining Armour saves Spike Shinig Armour & Spike run.PNG S3E1|Escape from King Sombra's Shadow Shining Armour vs King Sombra_1.PNG S3E1|Face to face Shining Armour vs King Sombra_2.PNG S3E1|King Sombra "eats" Shining Armour Mane Six escape to Crystal Empire.PNG S3E1|Mane Six run to Crystal Empire Category:Season 3 episode galleries